Magearna: The Artificial Pokemon
by BlazingBlueFire14
Summary: Magearna is the newest mythical Pokémon that came to the Hall of Origins. As she settles into her new, crazy life among the legendary Pokémon, evil is searching for her. With help from her friends, there is no telling what can happen.
1. Party Time!

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Yes, this is a new story. I'm still working on War Never Changes, but I really wanted to make this because I** _ **LOVE**_ **Magearna! If you may or may not have heard: Magearna, the artificial pokemon, is a new mythical pokemon who was built by humans 500 years ago. Other information is at my profile or you can google her. There's barely any info about her, and I can't wait for the new movie to premiere, so this is what I'm guessing on her personality, more on her background (still don't know everything), and typing.**

 **Remember, kids: I don't encourage you to drink or smoke. Never. Review, follow, and favorite this story!**

"Talk."

" _Telephacy._ "

' _Thought._ '

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I would released Magearna's typing now. Also, I used a song's line but I should mention I don't own Say Something (I'm Giving Up On You).**

First Day

 _Magearna's POV_

I trembled in fear.

Volcanion told the God pokemon about my existence and convinced me to stay with him at the Hall of Origins where all the legendary pokemon lives, apparently I'm one of those. He told me it's not bad living there; he says no humans can hurt me there. I can trust him. After I was built and used for humanity's purpose, Volcanion helped and healed me back to my former self. He helps all pokemon who were abused by the humans; I have been one of them.

I remember what happened after my birth, I was used to be the ultimate weapon for Azoth Kingdom. They saw me as a machine instead of a pokemon with emotions. They used me for the power of the Soul Heart. Almost a year later, I ran away from the kingdom while I was being attacked. Luckily, Volcanion saved me. It has been 500 years since that day and now Volcanion is taking me to a place I don't want to go. I guess it was about time for me to leave my home back at Navel Plateau with Volcanion and other pokemon.

Volcanion must have noticed how scared I was because he put his hand, or his foot, on my metallic shoulder. I flinched in response. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Do I have to live here?" I asked in a my regular-which is quiet-voice.

"Yes," he said, "Arceus classified you as a mythical pokemon. You're the only pokemon of your kind."

The last part frightened me. I'm one of a kind. It's a scary thought. What if I end up being a disappointing mythical pokemon? What if I'm not up to the task? What if…?

"You're not the only mythical pokemon in the Hall of Origins," Volcanion smiled. "Arceus is a mythical pokemon too, and so am I."

I felt safety poured on me. I am glad to hear there are other mythical pokemon like me. We entered the Hall of Origins. It was different than I expect it to be. Since there was legendary pokemon who save the world and problems, I felt disappointed when I saw several pokemon-that I never seen in my life-playing with paintball guns. A bug with a cannon on it's back was looking for someone along with a rock thing, it seems bigger than me but not so much. What used to be shimmering white paint became splattered by numerous colors. I saw a dark figure in the shadows shooting a green flying snake who is covered in paint.

"If I wasn't for the paint in my eyes, I would've killed you, Darkrai!" The green snaked yelled. I then glanced behind the figure to only find a golden ring with paintballs shooting out of it.

"Damn you, Hoopa!"

Before I could look at the mayhem any longer, Volcanion pulled me out of the room and into an elevator. He pressed a button and listen to music as we being lifted off. The doors finally opened. The sign said, "Sinnoh." Volcanion gestured me to come along with him. The hall was a lot longer than I expected there to be. We reached the end of the hall where there was a large door. Volcanion opened the door revealing a llama in a golden ring with a ghost pokemon with six legs. The ghost has gold gray, black, and red as it's color scheme. The two seems to be arguing. I can feel Volcanion not wanting to interrupt the two bickering. It didn't take long for the llama to notice us. I saw the llama's sharp glare in which I ran behind Volcanion.

"Arceus, this may be a bad time, but Magearna's here." I heard Volcanion stated. I had my eyes squeeze shut. I don't want to see the scary llama.

"Oh…" I heard footsteps coming towards me following a male voice, "Hi, Magearna. I'm Arceus, the God pokemon."

I looked at the llama with a sad look. He can scare me really easily. I think anyone can scare me easily. Arceus had that look that means "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you just startled her."

"Who wouldn't get startled by that ugly face," the ghost said bluntly with a laugh. The llama turned around with no mercy in his eyes.

"Giratina, shut your mouth!"

The ghost came closer to me. He observed me from all views he can get. I felt uncomfortable being examined by Giratina. He's pretty intimidating.

"So this is the big surprise: a steel- and fairy-type legendary? I thought Diancie was enough." Giratina concluded.

"Um… Can-"

"Sorry dear, but I'm going to cut you off. We need you to meet the others now. The party is set up." I froze at Arceus's words.

"P-party?" I stuttered.

"Arceus, I told you to not do a party!"

"Well, this might be the best way to meet everyone, Volcanion."

"You do know there are some people who won't show up."

"I made it a mandatory party."

Volcanion grunted. I looked at him with worried eyes. He knew I never really enjoy being friends with everyone. I didn't like to be in big crowds, yet I don't like being alone. I want to be with the people I trust. And since Volcanion is the only one here with me, I rather be with him instead of other legendary pokemon. I have trust issues. Especially towards humans. To pokemon too because back at Navel Plateau, I was made fun of by several pokemon. It hurts. Luckily, Volcanion was there for me.

"Let's go," I looked up to Volcanion, "We don't want to wait them any longer." I nodded my head as all of us left the room.

-Party Room-

 _Third Person POV_

The party room was a place where parties are usually held. Whether it's a Valentine's Day party, a New Year's party, or even St. Patrick's Day party, it winds up with everyone having a hangover from all the partying they'd done or it was having no sleep due to the music being loud. The party room is filled with couches, tables with unlimited food and drinks, a dance floor, a disco ball, and bathrooms in case someone need to puke.

Rayquaza finally washed off the paint all over his body and eyes. He met up with the other guys: Darkrai, Hoopa, Genesect, Groudon, Regirock, and Regigigas or what most legendaries dubbed them "The Troublemakers." Almost all the guys are troublemakers with the exception of a few, but these particular group of boys are the ones who don't know when to stop. Obviously, Ray and Regigigas know when to stop; however, they do go overboard sometimes. They had to go to this party or else … It didn't matter anyways. They love parties.

"So, what do you think the surprise is?" Hoopa asked. "Hoopa loves surprises! Hoopa thinks it's a house for Hoopa!"

"Please, like Arceus will give you a house. It has to be for all of us so… maybe a house for everyone…?" Darkrai exclaimed.

"I bet it's a vacation! Arceus knows I need one… Groudon…"

"What!? Ray, how is it my fault!?"

"You and Kyogre fight all the freaking time! Why not!?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Practically everyone else!" All the Troublemakers nodded their head.

". . .Damn! I hate it when you're right!"

"Damn right I'm correct!"

In another group filled with girls were also talking about the surprise Arceus was talking about.

"Do you think it's a makeup supplies!?" Diancie questioned with excitement. "Let it be makeup supplies!"

"Calm down there, Diancie. It can't be makeup. If it was, why would the guys be here?" the life pokemon explained.

"It could be Arceus's birthday," Regice suggested, "I mean, this is a party. A mandatory party to be specific. Don't you think he wants a birthday party for once?"

"If it was Arceus's birthday, he would've left to somewhere more peaceful. Besides, his birthday was yesterday. Why did you think Genesect unleashed anarchy?" Uxie explained with a sigh.

-Flashback-

 _It would have been a normal day if Arceus was around but no, he was "missing." You can see Genesect using Signal Beam in the living room yelling, "Yeah! Arceus isn't coming back! ANARCHY!"_

 _The Lake Trio, Deoxys, and Mewtwo was using their psychic to hold down Genesect, but the rest of the Troublemakers came and knock them out._

" _ANARCHY!" The Troublemakers screamed in unison as they caused more damage to their home._

-End of Flashback-

The Alpha pokemon entered the room with Giratina, Volcanion, and Magearna-who was cowering behind Volcanion. Everyone gathered around the three pokemon. None of the legendaries saw the new mythical pokemon.

"Hey, Volcanion's back! How have you been!" Darkrai came closer to the steam pokemon who stood his ground.

"Don't come any closer," Volcanion muttered. The pitch black pokemon didn't listen and continued his journey to high five the steam pokemon. As of result, he was hit by a flamethrower.

" _Volcanion, there's a being behind you_ ," a big purple cat-like said telepathically to the steam pokemon across the room.

" _Affirmative, it's a female being that stores impressively amounts of power._ " The female genius came into the conversation.

" _She's Magearna. A mythical pokemon and the newest addition to this insanity. Don't you dare tell anyone!_ " Volcanion growled. He can see the two psychic pokemon nod.

"We haven't seen you in, what was it, 500 years. What happened?" Cresselia got her answer when Volcanion grumbled something under his breath. It wasn't audible enough to hear it.

"Okay, everyone," the llama greeted, "It's finally time. The surprise is here! Any last guesses?"

"Is it Volcanion?"

"No!" Volcanion and Arceus yelled in sync.

"Is it a new and well-behaved duo I can be in charge of instead of dumb and dumber!?" Ray shouted.

"Hey!" Kyogre gave Ray a glare.

"Am I dumber?" Ray and Kyogre gave Groudon a blank face.

"Is it a free lifetime supplies of makeup!?"

"NO!" The guys spatted to Diancie.

"It's a-" Uxie and Mewtwo started.

"Mewtwo, Uxie, you already found out!" Volcanion barked.

". . ."

"So you all gonna give up?"

"... Yes…"

"You all suck at guessing, but out of every single guess, Ray was the closest with the duo he has to be in charge."

"Oh yeah! A new duo for me!" Ray was doing his victory dance upsetting Kyogre and Groudon. It's a painful sight if I describe it to you.

"I said you were the _closest_! Besides, I don't think Volcanion would allow that."

"Damn right I won't allow that to happen," the steam pokemon growled causing the God of the Sky to stop his little dance.

Arceus looked at Magearna. "Come out. It's okay."

"This coming from God who is stress every day since he created us." Giratina burned Arceus.

"This coming from the devil!" Arceus retorted.

"ROASTED!" They all laughed.

"Back to business. There's no need to be shy."

The pokemon who ruled space asked, "Arceus? Are you hearing voices again?"

"Again!?" Palkia flinched.

Magearna walked in front of Volcanion slow and feeling nervous. This new pokemon shocked everyone, except Arceus, Volcanion, Giratina, Mewtwo, Uxie, Deoxys, and Kyurem because they, Kyurem and Deoxys, don't care. Murmurs and whispers were heard as the artificial pokemon looked around.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Arceus asked earning a punch from Volcanion. "Hey, like I said before, this is for the best."

"H-hi, m-my n-na-name is Ma-gear-n-na." The artificial pokemon's voice croaked.

In no time at all, everyone was in Magearna's face, scaring the poor thing with questions.

"Do you like make-up?"

"Is it true you you like soccer?"

"Hoopa thinks you're pretty!"

"You look like a combination of Diancie and the Kling family!"

"What is your purpose?"

"How smart are you?"

"Say something, I'm giving up on you~!" Meloetta sang.

Everyone was crowding her which kicked in her claustrophobia. Magearna breathed heavily and screamed. Volcanion grew angry and used a powerful Hydro Pump and a strengthening Flamethrower at the legendaries causing them to be pushed back into a wall. Magearna ran to Volcanion and hugged him for protection.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

"Are they going to be okay?"

Examining the damage Volcanion has caused, Arceus said, "Of course! They're legendary pokemon!" Arceus looked at Giratina and shook his head. The renegade pokemon looked at the rest who was either drowning from the remaining water in their mouth, burned to crisp, or bruised at one part of their body.

Mewtwo was astonished how she was afraid of them. "So you have claustrophobia?"

"She does. So let that be a warning to you," Volcanion threatened.

"Your threats are useless against me. How about you tell that to them." Mewtwo pointed to the fainted legendaries.

"Arceus, this is wasting my time. Can I leave now?" Kyurem said blankly.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Thank you, they were giving me a headache about saying stupid shit! Good night!" Deoxys left to his room. Kyurem followed suit and left the room.

"So much for the party. We actually got pizza from Round Table." Giratina complained.

"Pizza!?" The used to be fainted legendaries asked in unison.

The renegade pokemon pointed to the pile of pizza boxes on the table. The legendaries ran off to the pizza like wild animals. Well, they _are_ wild pokemon so… After a bit of time passed by, thanks to Dialga, the Hall of Origins is now as talkative as ever.

"Hey, new girl, we want to talk you." Kyogre called out.

"Go on, Magearna. It's okay. If they're going to hurt you, I'll be there." The steam pokemon told his friend. She nodded and went to a group of some girls and boys.

"How long?" The Queen of the Seas asked.

"H-how l-long what?" Magearna couldn't help but start stuttering. She felt as scared as she was before. Something stopped her from being secure.

"How long since you and Volcanion has been dating?" The aurora pokemon questioned with joy in her voice.

"Dating?" Magearna tilted her head. "What does that mean?"

The dark figure from before cleared his throat and explained, "It's when a man and a woman loves each other so much-"

"No, not that! She wanted to know what's dating, idiot!" The lunar pokemon hit her counterpart at the back of his head.

"Oh! It's when two people like each other and stay committed to one another." The legendaries looked at Darkrai because he actually explained something without the "fun."

"I think I know what you're talking about. Let me ask Volcanion first."

The legendaries sees Magearna talking to Volcanion. His face was more red than there actually was when he finally realized why she's there. The steam pokemon gave a death stare at the group. The group didn't want to face his punishment so they ran to the dance floor and blend in with everyone. Sadly, they are all unique so it's pretty noticeable. He sighed. Why does he bother? A white dragon came up to them.

"Sorry, you have to deal with that, Magearna. They can be… Let's say idiots."

"I suppose it's alright," Magearna stop stuttering.

"I'm Reshiram, by the way." Reshiram left to go see the group.

Several hours later and the legendaries are still partying until they drop. Magearna, however, had enough of the party. At first, she was frightened by them, but now since she somewhat met them, they are annoying in her opinion.

"Volcanion, I'll be back." Magearna said as she was leaving the room. He caught up to her.

"Where are you going? You don't where everything is."

"I don't want to stay with… _Them_." The artificial pokemon gestured to the legendaries who was either dancing sober or drunk.

"Thank Arceus. I don't want to be here either. Let's go."

The two left with Arceus and Giratina looking at each other.

"100 PokeDollars says they're the next couple!"

"You're on, Arceus!"

-With Volcanion and Magearna-

The pokemon were at the kitchen away from the party. Sitting on the chairs, the two were discussing.

"So how are you liking this place so far?"

"I really like the place just not the legendaries. I mean they can be fun and all, but they became annoying fast."

"Welcome to my world." The two pokemon turned around to see the DNA pokemon.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Forgive me, I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Deoxys." The DNA pokemon bow down. "And unlike most of the idiots, I can be trusted. They just like to cause drama, and the others are too stupid to know that they're lying."

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that. Sorry, Magearna."

She shook her head. "Nah, it's fine. Is it true that they cause drama?"

"I wouldn't be near them if I knew."

"Well, I found them annoying so I already know I won't be interacting with them with personal stuff." Magearna remarked.

There was a icy silence that fell on them. No one said a word. Deoxys had enough of it.

"How do you two know each other?"

"Well, one day, I had enough of the kingdom that used me for their own purpose so I ran away. I was unfortunate to let them see me running away so they used their pokemon to weaken me. Somehow, Volcanion knew I was in trouble and fought them off. He healed me and after that day, we became really good friends!" Volcanion blushed as she mentioned him.

"When did that happened?" Deoxys seems interested.

"500 years ago since that day." Magearna said happily. If Deoxys had a jaw, it would have reached the floor after hearing that.

"Five hundred f***ing years?"

"Yeah. Healing her took some time so we couldn't go anywhere the first ten was too timid to go out of my sights at the four hundred years so that's why she didn't come earlier. She finally got the courage to live here."

"So that's why you didn't come earlier. I guess you were playing 'doctor' and you 'protected' her if you know what I'm saying." Deoxys winked twice and nudged Volcanion. This confused Magearna.

"You, shut up!" The steam pokemon blushed madly at the last comment.

The DNA pokemon was smirking at that very dirty thought. He jumped, which is surprising to everyone, when he heard Kyurem's cold, emotionless voice saying, "Is there any beer in the fridge?" Volcanion threw him a beer bottle in result Kyurem caught it like nothing. "I swear: I can't get any sleep from them!" He drank down the bottle fast.

"You mean the legendaries?"

"No! I mean the baby eevees in my room! Of course it's the f***ing legendaries!" The ice dragon barked at Magearna as he drank down another beer.

"This is Kyurem," Volcanion started, "As you can tell, he is not fond with the other legendaries' noise level."

"Sometimes I wish my brother can stop drinking." Everyone had their head turned to the white dragon in the room.

"Don't forget: you too drink, Sister!" Kyurem retorted. She growled in response.

"Wait. I remember you from before. Your name is Reshiham, yes?" Magearna asked to only find all the guys laughing like maniacs. "Was it something that I said?"

The white dragon gave the males some death glares who stopped. "Yes, Magearna, my name is Reshi _ram_. Don't worry, you are still new so I won't hold a grudge on you. On the guys otherwise… " Volcanion turned pale at this moment. Deoxys and Kyurem didn't care.

"Why were you with Kyogre and the other people?" Magearna couldn't help but wonder why Reshiram was with the annoying group of legendaries when she fit into this group more.

"Meh, I get to steal some of their stuffs. It's pretty fun. I usually don't stay with them long; I already know they're talking shit about me anyways."

"While on the topic," Kyurem said, "steal these back to Groudon's room." The ice dragon threw a toothbrush at his sister. Reshiram got a hold of it and an odor that came along with it.

"Don't tell me-"

"Yes, yes I did. I used it to clean my feet." The ice dragon slurped down another bottle. They all laughed at poor Groudon who he's going to brush his teeth with his now smelly toothbrush.

The artificial pokemon asked, "Is this your group, Volcanion? They seem like great friends."

The four beings looked at each other and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Except Mewtwo and Uxie is usually with us."

"That's cool. Mind if I join?" Magearna offered.

"I can trust you already so yeah. You're in." Volcanion said.

"Uxie and I really need another chick in this group."

"Your voice isn't loud and obnoxious so I guess you qualify." Kyurem said, still sober after drinking ten more beer bottles.

"I can sense no evil or thought of harm inside of you. You passed." Deoxys exclaimed.

"We both agree as well." A female voice stated. Two psychic being came into the kitchen.

"Aren't you two supposed to be meditating now?"

"Yeah but the party is as loud as ever." Mewtwo responded.

"I came to ponder about how you were stuttering around the popular legendaries and how you seemed so calm with us, Magearna." All eyes were on the new mythical pokemon who just smiled.

"Maybe because I feel safe around you guys."

Several minutes elapsed, the group shared some laughs about how stupid the legendaries are and past experiences with them. All while they talked, Magearna felt more secure and now knew the cautions of the Hall of Origins. She felt more accepted with them than with the other legendaries. Arceus came into the kitchen smoking his cigarette.

"Magearna, you might want to go to sleep."

"Um… Where's my room?"

Arceus puffed out smoke. "I really don't know which region I should put you in permanently so I gave you a room next to Volcanion's." The artificial pokemon tilted her head to her friend.

"Where's your room?"

Volcanion sighed. "I'll take you there." The steam pokemon started to walk over to the elevator with Magearna following behind him.

"Yeah, go take her to her room and 'protect' her!" Deoxys called out with a chuckle. Volcanion growled and said some curse words under his breath.

Once the duo got to the Kalos Hallway, they reached to a room. Magearna's heart pounded fast. She only lived in Azoth Kingdom and Navel Plateau. Azoth Kingdom let her live in bad conditions and Navel Plateau had far better conditions. Magearna didn't know what to expect. She opened the door knob with her metallic hand to find a dark room. She flicked the lights on when confetti exploded everywhere with five legendaries popping out. This scared Magearna into hugging a very pissed Volcanion.

"Surprise! Welcome to the family/hell!" Everyone looked at Yveltal who didn't say family. The artificial pokemon squeezed her friend harder.

"EVERYONE, GET OUT!" Volcanion screamed.

"But Hoopa threw a Kalos party for pretty new legendary." Hoopa defended.

"OUT!" Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, Hoopa, and Diancie left the room with balloons, cake, etc.

Magearna let go of Volcanion and looked her new room. The whole room itself is gigantic with it's shade of metallic blue, queen-size bed, shelves, drawers, and a balcony at the side of the room. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the room. In her opinion, it was breath-taking.

"I'll be heading to my room. Good night, Magearna," Volcanion said in a soft voice.

"Good night to you too, Volcanion." Her friend turn off the lights and closed the door behind him, leaving the mythical pokemon to herself.

Magearna reached to her bed which shimmer in the moonlight. She placed herself into a sleeping position. She can't wait for what's in store next. Anything could happen.

' _I guess I have to sleep first to let it unfold_ ," Magearna thought before she closed her eyes and head off to dreamland.

-In Another Place-

"Have you found it yet!?" A mystery voice asked with no patience. "I need that Soul Heart now!"

One of the person's intern looked through the tracking device. "Sir, it says Magearna was last located outside of the Hall of Origins."

The mysterious man grinned. "Men! We are going to the Hall of Origins!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" One of his grunts asked.

"I have a plan." The man looked at his men with an evil eye.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Yeah, I don't like it either but it is what it is.**

 **I don't know when to update. I'll try to get all the time I can get to finish the next chapter and my other story's chapters. Check out War Never Changes in the meantime. The first few chapters suck, but don't worry it gets better along the way.**

 **What drove me into writing this is my love and hype for Magearna and the stories with legendary pokemon in it. This was really fun to make and I hope you enjoy this chapter. From IcyNirvana to Devanor to Zekky-Reshi-Kyu to DreParker03 to The Poke Spectre and to all the authors who write stories about legendary pokemon, thank you. You guys gives me more reason why I should write this. You should check out their legendary madness, they always make me laugh; I guarantee you will love their story as much as I do.**

 **I have a question to you all: should I or should I not make it a MagearnaxVolcanion (I decided to name it SteamgearShipping!) story? I can't really decide for myself.**

 **Remember: if you got nothing nice to say, then why bother flaming me?**

 **BlazingBlueFire14 shall be gone!**


	2. A Lovable Reunion! Enter In Antagonists

**A/N: I love you guys! To be honest, after I finished publishing this story (and talking to Cutesaraliasa), I got into an argument and cried myself to sleep. The next day, I usually see any updates I missed but I didn't have time. As my stressful day went on, I didn't look forward to going into this website, I rather be alone, when I saw Chibi's review. Seriously, one minute I'm upset, the next I'm filled with joy! That one review changed my day. If you love this story as much as I think you do, then that makes me happy. Which remind me: YAY! 50+ views! Keep on reading, people!**

 **HAPPY WHITE DAY! Actually, White Day is at the 14th of March. HAPPY EARLY WHITE DAY! White Day, if you don't know, is like Valentine's Day except only the man has to give his wife, girlfriend, or partner jewelry, chocolate, etc. Yeah! I'm going to spend it alone! You can join me!**

 **Review, follow, and favorite this story! It means so much! Also, love the new picture I added in?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, the movie premiere of Volcanion and the Tricky(?) Magearna would come out the first of July. Also, I don't own the song "Last Night, Good Night" by Hatsune Miku. That would be awesome if I did. I referenced some of Kirito's line - which I don't own - from SAO, the one from the abridged series by Something Witty Entertainment.**

* * *

A Lovable Reunion; Enter In, Antagonists!

* * *

Magearna tried to sleep as she twist and turn in her bed. As of result, she failed to keep her eyes shut for at least a minute. ' _Why? Why are the legendaries so loud!?_ ' Magearna pondered. The artificial pokemon used her pillow to block off the music, but it was still pounding. ' _How about some of my music to get me sleepy_.'

Magearna got a hold of her laptop, which she found in one of her drawers. She opened it up and typed "Youtube" in her search bar. Volcanion showed her how to use the internet when she was recovering from her injuries. The artificial pokemon clicked on the video she wanted to hear. This was one of the songs Volcanion sang to her when she couldn't fall asleep. As the soothing song started to flow into Magearna's hearing system, she closed her eyes and started to humming along.

 _Suyasuya yume wo miteru (Translation: I was sleeping peacefully, dreaming)_

 _Kimino yokogao (Your profile)_

 _Kizukazu koboreta namida (I didn't notice the overflowing tears)_

 _Hoo wo tsutau (Sliding down my cheek)_

Magearna's favorite part is getting ready to sing it with delight. Though, she can still hear the party, she's shrugging it off for now. As long as she gets to hear her favorite part.

 _Setsuna no tokimeki wo (In that moment of excitement)_

 _Konomueni kakushitetano (I hid my feelings in my heart.)_

 _Crash!_

"Someone help me! HELP ME! HELP ME!"

The artificial pokemon couldn't hear the "Last night, good night" part. Something inside Magearna just broke, and something outside her room too. She became frustrated. That one part always get her to go to sleep. Yes, the song is soothing with Hatsune Miku singing but that one part always get her. The first "Last night, good night" always get her. She sighed. ' _How can they still be partying? I just want some sleep!_ '

She tried to listen to it with headphones on but still no avail. She finally had enough of it so she opened her door with a slam. Magearna looked for the cause of the noise. Her answer came from a female eon legendary. She was playing with her friends - Celebi, Latios, Reshiram, Jirachi, Cresselia, Diancie, and the Troublemakers to be specific - a game of truth or dare! They were playing right outside of her door. Latias was dared to not hit her boyfriend, Ray, with an object for once. Latias, being drunk and all, decided to go against it and started to throw stuff at her boyfriend. Magearna found her throwing beer bottles at Ray - who was running away to save his life - and paled, feeling pity for the God of the Sky.

"Get back here, Ray-poopie." Latias said with no control in her voice.

"I would if I could but you want to kill me! Also, that's the worst nickname in existence! What Celebi calls Jirachi is better than what you just called me!" Ray shouted while cowering away from Latias. Did I mention his girlfriend obtained one of the chairs with spikes on it?

"Hey! For your information, Jirachi loves the nickname I gave him! Right, Muffin-tops?" Celebi went from being enraged screaming to asking her boyfriend nicely. The wish pokemon nodded.

"Of course!" The mythical pokemon lied and he would've telepathically told the guys that he didn't like the nickname at all but since they're drunk, they would've told Celebi.

After seeing this, Magearna left them to be instead of inferring. It might be fatal just yelling at them. She closed the door slowly so the group wouldn't noticed her. Luckily, they didn't. Magearna locked the door and try to go to sleep once more. It was always more peaceful in Navel Plateau.

* * *

Morning rose. Volcanion was found in the now cleaned living room looking tired but he has a lot of energy. He was talking to Deoxys about a certain pokemon.

"Why did people assume Magearna and I were dating? Er… Or go even farther than that like you said?"

"Well, we thought that you and Virizion broke up and you found another girl."

"What makes you believe I would ever break with the love of my life?"

Deoxys leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes to think about it. "Well, you've been missing for a while so we naturally concluded you two had a fight and you were too much of a pussy to show your face again. Our theory, by our, I mean Cobalion, had one piece of information that didn't make sense."

"What was it? The fact Virizion and I never fought or the fact that I'm not a wimp?"

"Besides those informations, let's face it: you two are one of the most happiest couples everyone knows about and you're more of a man than that player, Cobalion, the fact is if indeed you two did fight so much that she'd be pissed off, she wouldn't be asking me all these questions. 'Where is he?' Another famous quote is, 'Am I to blame?' Or even 'I must've upsetted him!' It's just not possible."

Volcanion sighed. He knew he should've told his girlfriend where he was going. Something crossed his mind. "How do you know all of this? Cobalion's theory? Virizion's quotes?"

"One, his theory turned out to be rumour before he actually adopted it. Two, she was asking me all these questions because she knows we hang out together."

"Didn't she gets to have a say into Cobalion's theory?" Deoxys shook his head.

"Nope, she left to find you before the rumour started. Say, how did you tell Arceus about Magearna?"

"Chat Page."

"Ah!"

Let's say: Arceus made a website only for the legendaries. You can chat with anyone on their profile, picture, or you can private messaging them. It was mostly for when some of the legendaries are away. Yes, there is even a popularity contest by how much they have friends and many conversations they had, but some people don't care about that. One of the most popular legendary is a tie between Cobalion and Kyogre. The least popular legendary is, you guessed it, Arceus. Only one friend and seven conversation. The friend is Giratina but it was to only to mess with him, and the conversations was some arguments. Only one of his conversation was decent, and it was with Volcanion.

"Hi, Volcanion and Deoxys," the artificial pokemon said groggily. The two pokemon turned their head to see a very sleepy pokemon.

"Good morning to you too," the DNA pokemon said happily, "I do hoped Volcanion 'protected' you!" Deoxys winked while Volcanion glared him. "I didn't think you would be able to use the elevator."

"Well, I did," Magearna hopped to the couch only to faceplant on the cushions next to Volcanion. "I didn't get any sleep. They kept me awake all night long."

Volcanion put his foot on his sleepless friend. "If it makes you feel any better, neither did we. Isn't that right, Deoxys?" The DNA pokemon sipped his drink and nodded.

"How are you guys still awake?"

Deoxys put down his cup and began to explain, "You see, there's this wonderful drink that gives you unlimited amounts of energy. Even this is beyond Arceus's power. The drink is called **COFFEE**! It's really amazing at what science can do!" If Volcanion can perfectly do a facepalm, he would've done it now.

"Please, can I have some? I really want to sleep now but I feel like I'll get in trouble if I do."

Volcanion was about to refuse but Deoxys gave Magearna his cup. She took a sip and woke up instantly. She drank down the cup which upsetted Deoxys; that was his _own_ coffee with a special recipe.

"This is delicious! Can I have some more?" Volcanion gave Deoxys a death stare.

"What? She said 'please,' did she not?" The steam pokemon sighed. He had to deal with Magearna when she had ice cream one time. Someone apparently gave her ice cream and she was hyper all day. Volcanion solved it by making her stay still for about a hour. Then again she only had five ounces of coffee so most likely it's going to wear off in an hour.

Before any more time is wasted, the living room and kitchen was crowded with the legendaries. The three mythical pokemon moved to another location so they can flee from the annoyance called legendaries. The good thing about it was the fact that they removed Magearna's hyperness into a headache.

* * *

Garden

* * *

Surprisingly, the Hall of Origins does have their own garden room. Arceus thought it'd be fair if the grass- types have their own garden, fire- types have their heating room, water- types with their swimming pool, etc.

The garden looks like it's outside, despite being in a room, with artificial sunlight and unlimited water. The grass and the Gracidea flowers grow in profusion on one side of the room while other types of flowers and plant grow in another part of the garden. It definitely looks like paradise to any grass- types.

"Who does this garden belong to?" Magearna asked.

"To Celebi," Magearna shivered, still remembering the bipolar girl, "Virizion, Shaymin, Xerneas, and pretty much the majority of the girls; they mostly plant flowers." Volcanion answered.

"And feminism marches on…" Deoxys said with a laugh. Volcanion chuckled with him.

"Volcanion? Volcanion, is that you?" A mature, sweet voice called. Said pokemon turned around and saw the one legendary pokemon he wanted to see the day he got back.

Virizion.

"Virizion!" The steam pokemon ran towards his girlfriend.

"Volcanion!" She did the same.

Once they got in each other's reach, they gently locked lips. Such a heartwarming moment deserve a peaceful moment. That is, until Deoxys breaks the ice.

"Okay, blah blah, 'I love you,' blah blah, 'I love you too,' blah blah, happy ending! Please, don't do that crap!" Virizion and Volcanion stopped their kiss and blushed at that statement.

"At least let us have that moment." The steam pokemon responded. There was a moment of silence. "Please?"

"Alright then. Magearna and I will go with Kyurem. Come along, Magearna," Deoxys grabbed a firm hold of his metallic friend's hand - to the point of her hand feeling pain - and floated away.

"But what about Vol-?"

"Let him be." Deoxys whispered rather harsh. Magearna felt frightened but decided not to show it.

"Who's she?" Virizion questioned her boyfriend.

"A new, mythical pokemon I saved." He said causing Virizion to think up questions. "It's a long story. I was going to see how Navel Plateau then I heard Magearna in trouble and saved her. The kingdom was just using her; they didn't give a damn, so she ran away," Virizion felt pity for the new girl. "When she recovered fully, she wouldn't leave my side. She was too timid to leave my side or go anywhere in fact. So I had to stay with her because I'm the only one she can trust. After talking to Arceus about it and a bit of convincing for about five hundred years, we came here yesterday."

Virizion felt happy that her boyfriend found a new friend that can trust him, but she started to get a little worried that Magearna might take him away. ' _No, that preposterous! He wouldn't leave me. He loves me._ ' All she could do is smile.

"Volcanion, it's White Day! You know what that means!" Volcanion paled. He didn't get anything for Virizion. "It's alright," she cuddled with her boyfriend, "You being here after all these years are all the jewelry and chocolate I need."

* * *

With Deoxys and Magearna

* * *

Magearna was being dragged by Deoxys. She felt a little concern on why he's acting like this. Yesterday, he was laughing at the fact Volcanion protected her; the next day, after seeing Virizion, he had a stern look on his face.

"Is everything okay?" Magearna questioned.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You seem frustrated." Deoxys sighed.

"It's complicated." Magearna wanted to know more but someone else came to the scene. A certain leader.

"My, my, who do we have here?" The leader is none other than Cobalion, the player, and his supposedly friend, Terrakion. The player started to walk around Magearna, looking and admiring her body. "Ah! It's the most beautiful mythical pokemon in the world - no! - in the universe, Magearna." She blushed at that comment. Deoxys didn't like where this is going.

"Ooh! Cobalion! Cobalion! Cobalion! Cobalion! Coba-!" Terrakion kept saying his leader's name over and over - which is proven entertaining by Deoxys.

"WHAT!? I SWEAR TO ARCEUS, IF IT'S ABOUT THE ARCEUS DAMN QUEEN, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU-!"

"Can I keep it?" Cobalion looked at him.

"Keep what?"

"Magearna! She looks so cute!" The artificial pokemon blushed and stared at Terrakion, not knowing if he's serious or not.

"Terrakion! We've been through this over a million times! I get the beautiful women; you get the rejects! Got it!?"

"Just one time!"

"NO!"

"How about now?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No!"

"Now?"

"ARCEUS NO!" Terrakion pouted. "As I was saying-" Cobalion turned his head around only to find no one in front of him. "Great! Just great, Terrakion! Because of your ignorance, Magearna's gone!"

"I never knew my ignorance was in the room." Terrakion said.

"I will kill you one day, Terrakion. I will kill you." Cobalion hissed, containing his anger.

* * *

With Deoxys and Magearna (again)

* * *

After the events that occurred with Cobalion and Terrakion, the duo got to Kyurem's room. At the moment, he's listening to heavy metal. The music was pounding throughout the Unova Hall (main reason why the hall is empty). Magearna's ears wanted to bleed badly. The sound waves are too much for her. Deoxys could say the same thing. Entering the room was more horrific to hear the music than being outside of the room. Arceus made the rooms specialize to have people listen what you have to say behind your door, so if people don't want to hear whatever you're doing, you can just activate your soundproof walls and door.

" _Kyurem! Kyurem! We're here! Turn down the music volume to zero percent!"_ After receiving the message, the ice dragon done what Deoxys told him to do.

"I guess I do owe you that favor," the ice dragon said and Deoxys smiled, "but you'll never have one again!" Kyurem sticked his tongue out while the DNA pokemon growled a curse word under his breath.

"I'm not gonna ask." Magearna responded.

"Good, you shouldn't. Why are you two here?"

"Mainly because we _can_ be here! Also, Volcanion and Virizion are still a thing, and Cobalion tried to hit on Magearna."

"Let me guess on how those events happened," Kyurem took a second to breathe, "Volcanion and Virizion had a reunion. They were still together; they're currently catching up on what happened for the past five hundred years. Then you two decided to let them be alone and ran into Cobalion and Terrakion because of convenience. Obviously, Terrakion wanted Magearna as bad as Cobalion did. The duo got into an argument and while that happened, you two snuck away and here we are."

"Exactly, how did you know? Last time Volcanion checked, you're not a psychic- type." Magearna asked.

"You see, lots of time, it's because of convenience and mostly because of poor writing." Kyurem said straight forward.

"Sometimes, I think it's because you're a stalker."

"Well, screw you too! Besides, I think the Cobalion and Terrakion fiasco is an 'everyday thing'."

"I think Cobalion and Terrakion are sweet." The two male pokemon stared at her. They glanced at each other then burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

Kyurem stepped up saying, "Listen, sweetheart, there are legends in this world who would say those 'kind' words to women only to sleep with them."

"So? I slept with Volcanion before." The two were on the floor holding onto their stomach. Their throats became sore from laughing too much.

"Oh, Magearna, so naive!" She blinked at Deoxys's statement, trying to figure out what's so funny.

"Can you just tell me!?" Magearna raised her voice, surprising the two laughing men.

"Should we, Kyurem?" Deoxys asked.

"Let's see the good, the bad, and the ugly. The good is that she'll be more aware. The bad is that her mind will never be the same. Finally, the ugly consist of Arceus, Volcanion, and Reshiram after our asses." Kyurem explained.

"So basically we will have a not-so-pure Magearna who will despise Cobalion, Terrakion, and possibly most of the males here, and God, Goddess of Truths, and Volcanion despising us. On the other hand, she will remain naive, still be innocent, and have a 98% chance of Cobalion succeeding in getting into her pants."

"We should tell her," the two said in unison.

"Finally, why were you two laughing?" Magearna asked.

"It goes deeper than that. Before we tell you this, don't tell Reshiram, Arceus, and especially Volcanion about this! Got it?" The DNA pokemon and ice dragon said together. The younger pokemon nodded.

"You see, when two people loves each other so much, they…" Deoxys started, blushing furiously. Magearna was listening every word the two was saying. Instead of being traumatized, she was completely amazed. She never knew where pokemon eggs come from or there are such things as perverts and pedophiles.

"That's it." Kyurem ended it, even he was still blushing. Magearna only stared. "Questions?"

"I never knew. What do I do if Cobalion and some other guys try to hit on me again?" Magearna tilted her head to a side.

"Depends, if no one else is around and if what they're doing is wrong - I mean forcing you - kick them at their weak spots. The crotch area!" Kyurem covered his weak spot with his legs. "Don't kick me there ever! It hurts! Believe me. I pissed off Reshiram and Uxie one time and this is what I get."

"If you're in public, then just call us. We, most likely Volcanion, will kick their ass!" Deoxys cracked his knuckles to make it look like he's tough.

"Didn't you said you're a pervert, Deoxys? Should I act immediately or it's nothing to worry about?" Magearna questioned.

"I peek at certain people, not at every girl or guy I meet." The artificial pokemon felt relieved. At least she won't have to worry about any of her friends.

"ATTENTION, LEGENDARIES! COME TO THE LIVING ROOM! ASAP!" The God pokemon announced.

"What the hell does Arceus wants now?" The ice dragon muttered, while walking out of his room. "What are y'all waiting for? Let's go!" The DNA pokemon and artificial pokemon nodded and followed him.

* * *

Living Room

* * *

The living room is as lively as a concert. The legendaries are talkative about why Arceus want them to come to the living room now. The player was discussing this with most of the legendaries.

"We already have Magearna, Volcanion, Virizion back. What's more to know about?" Cobalion asking.

"It could be about the new rumour I'm starting…" Kyogre muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" The Queen of the Seas (and drama) responded quickly.

"Can it be makeup supplies for once?" The jewel pokemon asked, really desperate for her makeup.

"NO!" All males shouted.

"Any other idea on what it can be?" Cobalion questioned with no answer. "Well, you guys suck."

"HEY!" They yelled.

"Hey, Cobalion! Cobalion! Cobalion! Cobalion!"

"... What… Is… It?" The player asked trying his best to not kill Terrakion.

"It could about a new region that Magearna is from."

"That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard!"The player barked with disappointed Terrakion.

At the other side of the room, Magearna was with Deoxys and Kyurem. She heard the DNA pokemon snarled loudly. The artificial pokemon looked at the direction he was snarling at. She could see Volcanion and Virizion together. ' _So what if they're dating,'_ Magearna now understood what it meant since Deoxys and Kyurem told her, ' _there's nothing bad about it.'_

Arceus arrived at the living room at last. Before the God pokemon could speak, every other legendary and mythical pokemon talked on what's going on.

"Guys, I'm here," Arceus started as he couldn't get anyone's attention. "Shut up, I'm talking!" No one listen to him. "Dudes, I'm talking here!" Again no avail. "No chocolate pudding for you all!" Everyone listened after that. Arceus doesn't usually give out any dessert, but when he does, everyone would kill to have one. Literally. "Okay, first thing: Diancie, your makeup supplies arrived." Arceus pointed his hoof at the pile of boxes filled with my worst fear.

"Yay!" Diancie got a hold of her boxes and hopped to her room.

"Next thing: there's a new region."

"See! I told you, Terrakion!" Cobalion gloated in his friend's face. "It was the smartest idea ever!"

"I'm going to be away to see how many new rooms I should put up along with Magearna's permanent room." He turned to Giratina. "You're going to be in charge, but if I see any anarchy while I'm gone, you are to stay in the Distortion world!"

"Yep, Ma'am!" The renegade pokemon said happily.

"Make sure he doesn't look more into fan fiction," Arceus whispered to Palkia.

"Yay! I get to babysit Giratina! Babysit! Giratina! Babysit! Giratina!" The God of Space chanted while running around. The devil glared at God.

"What?" Giratina snarled. "Okay, see ya, suckers!" Arceus flew away out the door.

The legendaries stared at the direction God left. No one really cared that Arceus is going to be gone for a while. Except the Troublemakers. They always have something up their sleeve. Still, they were harmed by words that came out of his mouth.

"So who's going to look over the little legendaries?" Giratina asked. "Usually, Arceus watches them."

"I will," Kyogre offered, "Manaphy only listen to me."

"Me too," Reshiram raising her wing, "just in case there are any 'bad' people nearby." She was referring to those who would say any carnal thing. "Hey, Magearna, wanna help?"

The artificial pokemon shook her head furiously. "N-no, no! Pl-please d-don't make me!"

"Come on; it'd be fun!" Reshiram flies over Magearna who ran behind Volcanion.

"I don't want to," cried the mythical pokemon, "Volcanion, tell her."

"I agree with her," Magearna was standing still, shocked. "Come on, there's nothing to fear. Beside, these pokemon won't do anything. It's the other legendaries I'm worried about." She looked into Volcanion's eyes. She nodded.

"Alright." That was all she had to say. She hopped to Reshiram who is regretting what she said.

"Anyone else?" Dead silent. "Now, get out of here while the rest of us have fun!" Giratina put on some sunglasses to make him look cool. "Let's party!"

* * *

With the Babysitters and Little Legendaries

* * *

Hall of Origins have their own park. At least, for the little legendaries. The park consist of 5 dozens of swing sets (because everyone loves to swing), eight monkey bars, ten slides, 5 seesaws, and a sandbox.

"YAY!" Almost all the little legendaries yelled in unison as they run to their equipment. Almost.

"Arceus have mercy on me." Uxie said blankly.

"Uxie? I didn't know you were apart of helping the little ones." Magearna was confused.

"I'm the little one." She sighed. "Gladly, Mewtwo's here." Uxie try to track him down, even her eyes are closed, and frowned when she found him. He's playing a game with Mew at the sandbox. More like forced to play.

"Okay! Okay! I'm the son! You are my brother! Let's pretend our parents died and you try to cover it up by saying something! Go!" Mew started to spin around the slide then came back to his genetic counterpart. "Brother! Brother! When is Mommy and Daddy coming back?"

"Senpai…" Uxie whispered to herself.

Magearna sat at the benches looking at all the little legendaries. They are pretty adorable when they're playing. She can see Mew flying away from Mewtwo while using Fake Tears, Shaymin scolding Reshiram - who is adoring her - and getting redder, Kyogre pushing Phione and Manaphy on the swings, Celebi and Jirachi on the swings together, and Uxie meditating at the corner. She smiled at how happy - for the most part - the little legendaries are. Volcanion told her that the little legendaries are fun and well-behaved. He's right about that. If the other legendaries were here, chances are that they would break everything.

Magearna wondered what's up with Deoxys. After one look at Virizion, he looked rather bothered. ' _Volcanion's happy to see his girlfriend from before. Virizion I think. Why isn't Deoxys? They're friends. Right?'_

* * *

Virizion and Volcanion left the Hall of Origins to go to a forest in Unova. Virizion wanted to give her boyfriend a present. She was planning to give him it five hundred years ago, but you know.

"What is it? The suspense is killing me!" Volcanion complained.

"You just have to wait here, mister! I'm gonna fetch it, alright?" Her boyfriend nodded and she took off. She started to walk behind a giant tree. "Glad to see it wasn't disturbed."

"Who do we have here?" A mysterious voice asked.

"It's Virizion, sir." Another voice answered.

"Shut it! Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Where is it?"

Virizion couldn't see where the two voices are coming from. She felt like she knew whose voices are those but can't recall them. She looked around her. ' _They must be using some invisibility cloak or something! I can't see them!'_ She thought. Out of nowhere, Virizion was attacked by Flame Burst and Wing Attack. Two moves she's vulnerable against. She screamed in pain.

"Answer me! Where is it!?"

* * *

 **A/N: Dun! Dun!** _ **Duuun!**_ **Can you guess who those two are? Okay, maybe the ending went too fast. Did it? I don't know.**

 **If you read the update section on my profile, then you know why I'm feeling sad. It's hard. I never had a friend in that situation. I really hope the best for her.**

 **This chapter turned out better than the first time I written it. I swear, you better check your story and how it flows. I messed up with War Never Changes but I'm slowly making progress. Still, I know I could've done something to improve this more.**

 **What's going on? Why is Deoxys upset when Virizion's around? Did Uxie say "Senpai"? What's going to happen next? Why should you care? Why am I asking you guys this when I know the answers to it? Or do I?**

 **BlazingBlueFire14 shall be gone!**


	3. One Night Stand Part 1

**A/N: Hola! (Sorry, I couldn't resist!) I'm back my peeps! (I love peeps!) Also, welcome newcomers, Zeky-Reshi-Kyu and Vocalmon!**

 **Also, some of these wonderful ideas (such as Darkrai's head in a bottle, Arceus and Volcanion cursing, Entei and his blackmail, and the Latias joke - which is going to be apart of Part 2) are all Cutesaraliasa's idea. Let's get this chapter rolling! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, everyone would bow down to Arceus. You know what, even if I don't own the franchise, I command you to bow down to the llama God!**

* * *

One Night Stand Part 1

* * *

"Where is Magearna, damn it!?"

Virizion opened her eyes to see two standing figures. Both of them happened to be slender humans; one was much taller than the other. She tried to get to her battle stance but fall in defeat. The two attacks did more than just harm her.

" _What does Magearna have to do in this?_ "

"We know you're hiding Magearna from us! Now, tell us where it is." One of the human threatened.

" _How would you know that?_ " Virizion hissed telepathically. She hated where this is going. Sure, she might have envy the metallic girl for clinging onto her boyfriend for 500 years - longer than she dated him - but she wasn't going to let them take Magearna. It'll look bad for her.

"Simple. All legendary and mythical pokemon live in the Hall of Origins. We didn't learn this until we realized that when the world isn't facing anything, you guys go to somewhere outside of your home regions, never to be found. The Hall of Origins is visible to the legendaries. No one else. Is that true?" The much taller man spoke.

" _Of course. Arceus doesn't want anything to invade our home so it's invisible to anything that less important compared to us to say the least._ "

"We were hoping it didn't," the small, mysterious man replied. "Damn."

The taller one of the humans came up. He had fire red hair sticking out, blazing green eyes, a nasty looking smirk, and have a black cloak on. The sunshine revealed the other man who was also wearing a cloak. The smaller man had fine black hair revealing with glasses.

"For the past Arceus knows generations, the human race admired you. Even seeing your kind of pokemon makes us legends. Since our technology grew magnificently in the past several century, we were able to capture you and your fellow legendaries in act. Whether it's fighting, or talking to each other, or even…" the redhead man said with a cliffhanger. Virizion felt confused and hurt.

" _Or even what?_ "

"I'll let my staff show," the redhead pressed a button on his golden staff. The staff - like a projector - showed a footage. Virizion's eyes shrunk. She's speechless. She wanted to forget it, pretend it never happened, but sadly, karma will have it's way. She wasn't physically hurt anymore; instead she's emotionally hurt.

" _W-what?_ " the grass type stuttered. " _Th-that's-_ "

"That's right," the redhead man hissed, "my family found out the little secret. Twice." Virizion shut her eyes with tears falling out. "I know where most legendaries live when they're not at the Hall of Origins. I could have my men talk to them, but if you don't want anything to happen, then you will give up Magearna. Your choice."

The grassland pokemon didn't know what to do. That secret would ruin everything, she rather not be reminded of those horrible nights, but she knows if she gave up Magearna, everyone would hate her. She sighed and answered the man, hoping she made the right decision.

"We'll be leaving now," the smaller man said before disappearing in the shadows.

" _Before you go, what's your name?_ "

"Adversario." the redhead replied before he did the same thing his assistant did.

Adversario. She heard that name before. Somewhere.

* * *

Virizion didn't even bother to bring Volcanion's gift. She felt emotionless. Did she really choose the right choice? Either way, Volcanion will hate her. Hate. Such a strong word. She didn't like the sound of that, but that's the fate she will have. Even if she chose the other option, there's no denying that Volcanion would still hate her.

"Virizion, what happened to you?" Speaking of the Giratina. Her eyes looked up to see the pokemon she loves the most. This man couldn't hate her. Would he?

"What do you mean?" She spoke in her regular voice.

"You're all beat up. Who did this to you!?" Volcanion doesn't like anyone who would hurt his friends, and hate anyone who would harm his love.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just got into a fight and won," the grassland pokemon forced a smile, "Let's go home."

"What about my present?"

"I couldn't find it, let's put it as that." Volcanion knew she was lying, but he shrugged it off because he knew she didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

With Magearna

* * *

Magearna didn't have a particular job to do, aside from watching over the little legendaries, so she brought out a drawing notebook. She was fond of drawing; it was a hobby she did sometime ago when she couldn't find Volcanion and have nothing better to do. When she draws, it gives her control because in reality, she isn't a independent pokemon; she's a pokemon who couldn't take care of herself. She can only do what she's suppose to do - or what Volcanion tells her to do - because that's her natural instinct.

The metallic girl started sketching herself and Volcanion on a grassy field. She was making herself playing a game of tag with her friend. With every stroke, she felt more relaxed. The white dragon came by to see her draw.

"Aw! How adorable," Reshiram squealed. Magearna jumped, dropping her notebook, screaming in response.

"Magearna, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" The Goddess of Truths hugged the artificial pokemon to comfort her. The metallic girl didn't like the touch of others, but she let it happen. What they didn't know is someone taking the artificial pokemon's notebook.

"Oh, Reshiram, it's just you… It's okay," Magearna sighed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were playing with the little legendaries."

"I am. I came by to ask if you want to join us in a game of Hide 'N Seek. Do you?"

"Nah, I'm fine right here," the metallic girl went to go pick up her drawing notebook which she couldn't find. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"My notebook! I had it with me until you scared me and now it's gone," Magearna whimpered, "and it has something dear to me in there." Cue Kyogre in.

"Magearna! What lovely pictures you drew!" The artificial pokemon ran over to the swing sets where the Manaphy, Phione, and the Queen of Drama was looking through her pictures.

"Please, give that back to me. It's not yours," the metallic girl pleaded.

"But why? I think all of your little drawings of your date with Volcanion is adorable!" Kyogre laughed. The two other water- types looked at each other with worry glances. Magearna blushed at that remark.

"Come on, Kyogre, this isn't cool. Give it back to her," Reshiram said.

"I was just joking. My pictures are better anyways, and I'm a killer whale."

Manaphy flipped more pages until something metal dropped. Phione caught it and looked at it. It was a heart shaped metal with a paper attached to it. The picture was of Magearna and Volcanion with some words. The words were smudged so it was hard to read it. Kyogre then took it.

"I've seen better drawings - wait a second!" The Queen of Drama took a closer look and exclaimed, "This is one of the most ridiculous drawings I have ever seen! Hahahaha! Oh! Is that Volcanion? He looks more like a gas station to me. Hahahahahaha!"

Magearna quickly swiped it away from the laughing girl. She held it close to her heart and whimpered something, but no one can hear it. The metallic girl starts swelling up what seems to be tears and took off, bumping into people along the way.

"Magearna," Reshiram cried. She then threw a angry look towards the Drama Queen. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"C'mon, you would agree with the drawing. Besides, it's not my fault she's a crybaby." Kyogre laughed.

Everyone in the playground only stared at the laughing whale. They knew Kyogre likes to start drama and is a jerk, but that was harsh. The white dragon left the room with a desire to kill that fat whale. Mewtwo did the same with Mew and Uxie following him. Soon after that, the little legendaries leave. The lesson they learned today is Kyogre is more of a bitch than they thought.

* * *

 _Magearna's POV_

* * *

I cried. I feel sadness. That's the only emotion I can feel. I got accustomed to the bullies at Navel Plateau saying I suck at drawing, but when Kyogre said Volcanion looked like a gas station, I couldn't help but weep. I couldn't help but feel offended. I drew it when I was recovering; it was the first picture I drew. Volcanion really loved it. He said it was a symbol of our friendship. He even went out of his way to get some metal and shape it into a heart - and I still don't know how he did it. I can remember that day. I just knew he was the best person I can count on. He's so nice; that's why it's more special to me.

I clutched the heart close to mine as I keep on running. I couldn't see through the liquid substance I produced. Not that I cared. Or so I thought. I full on trampled someone.

"Ow! That hurts. Are you okay, Magearna-honey?" I looked up to see a dog like creature below me. He has brown fur and a caring look on his face. I shook my head, liquid still streaming down my face. I got up and ran off. I didn't want to see anyone but Volcanion. He knows how to make me feel better. Sadly, he left with his girlfriend.

"Volcanion, why can't you be here when I need you most...?" I cried softly.

* * *

 _Third Person POV_

* * *

The white dragon saw a beast lying on the ground. She really wanted to go after Magearna, but then realize she needs to be vast white dragon looked over at Entei's direction.

"Entei, why are you lying down there?"

"Why is Magearna crying?"

"Kyogre got a hold of Magearna's drawing notebook and out fell a thingy - I don't know what it was - she called the thingy with a picture ugly and insulted the way it was drawn." Reshiram explained.

"...That bitch will finally get it…" Reshiram raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" It then hit her. "Oh! I get it! Hit her hard."

* * *

The metallic girl doesn't know where she was going or where the elevator is. She's been wandering around, trying to get a hold of herself. On her way towards her room, as she stopped sniffling, Magearna accidently stepped on someone's tail. Yveltal. A very angry look appeared on his face.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"I-I-I am s-s-s-sorry; I-I j-ju-" the girl whimpered. Zapdos flew in front of his friend.

"Whoa! Yveltal, she's just a girl. She does-" Zapdos sniffed the air. He looked towards the girl. Zapdos whispered something to Yveltal who was laughing on the floor.

' _They're making fun of me, I know it,_ ' thought Magearna. She went over to a wall and cried there. ' _Volcanion… Why? You said I would like it here… So why are people laughing at me? Why would someone make fun of the way I drew you? Why did you lie to me?_ '

* * *

Deoxys woke up from his nap. He stretched and left to go to the kitchen. He was planning to sleep some more since there's nothing he could do or even warn his friend. He can't stand Virizion and especially after what she did. Deoxys shook his head. He didn't want her in his mind, but she keeps on coming back.

The DNA pokemon floated his way to the elevator. As he ride down to the living room/kitchen, Deoxys remembered vivid memories before Volcanion came. Before he trusted Kyurem. A time where he actually-

 _Ding!_

That was faster than he expected. Deoxys floated his way through the living room - which was eerily quiet, not that he cared - and into the gigantic kitchen. While getting the bread out with his psychic powers, he heard someone crying. Weird. The little legendaries come to eat much later. It's like 12:40 p.m. He can also see some of the legendaries crowded in the dining room.

"There, there. I'm here."

"...Save me…" a voice cried quietly. For some reasons, the DNA pokemon became curious and looked in the room.

Magearna can be seen getting a crushing hug from none other than her admirer, Cobalion. She shook uncontrollably from the player's touch. The metallic girl felt more scared once she saw the rest of the legendaries coming their way. She try to weasel her way out his embrace but fail.

"Magearna, why are you crying?"

"Crybaby!"

"Did someone hurt you?"

"Savage!"

"Dud!"

Magearna screamed. Everyone was still shoving their way to the poor girl. That's when Deoxys remembered something. Magearna have a fear of enclosed places. Putting down the bread, Deoxys transformed into his Speed Form and set off.

The metallic girl, on the other hand, tried to get her breath back, but with all the beings in her way, she can't. She needs to break free. Magearna looked around her, starting to panic and gasping for air. In an instant, she knocked all the legendaries out using a steel- type move. The DNA pokemon stood there dumbfounded. A frail, mythical pokemon just knocked out at least twenty-five legendaries. She's strong and fast. Once she opens her eyes, the metallic girl saw a shocked Deoxys. She looked around her seeing all the fainted bodies, then at her hand - which is still glowing.

"Did… Did I do this?"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry, peeps, but I have to end it here. This is so short and I apologize. Testing is coming up and I need to study hard! Well, I am already a good student, but good isn't enough. This was originally longer but since I saw my testing schedule, I needed to post this chapter out now and decide to end the first part here. Tada! Dos partes. (Sorry! Spanish classes!) Two parts!**

 **BlazingBlueFire14 shall be gone!**


	4. One Night Stand Part 2

**A/N: Parte dos! Part two is out! Lo siento for not uploading in a [really] long time. I had this ready but I wasn't able to post it. Life, so far, has been stressful for me. I'm managing.**

 **ComanderSprings: I see another SteamGearShipper… And another vote for them. And don't worry. This chapter is out. I have a fan!**

 **Guest: I think you went a little too deep thinking about the next generation's region. Hmm… Great Britain does sound plausible in your theory, but it's confirmed that it's based off of Hawaii.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by more important people in the world. *cries in my dark corner because I don't own pokemon***

* * *

One Night Stand Part Two

* * *

"Did… Did I do this?"

Deoxys didn't know what he just saw. Someone faster than him. That's preposterous! She's just a young legendary! There's no way.

Magearna's glowing hands began to fade before it disappeared. "W-what happened?"

"How did you move so quickly?"

"I-I don't k-know…"

Nope.

It was just luck.

* * *

"So, thank you for showing me the Alola Region, miss…" Arceus trailed off, forgetting the new legendary's name.

"Just call me Lunala." replied the moon-like bat. Arceus counted all the new legends that are coming to the Hall of Origins. So far, he only liked Lunala for being the respectful, caring, and sweet one. The others however… Let's just say: they are now in Arceus's bad side. The Alpha pokemon shivered. He rather not think about the others. Especially not…

"Are you okay? Are you thinking about the others again?" Arceus nodded slowly. "Listen, they might seem bad now, but they not always like that. They can be very nice and understanding. Like me!" Lunala gave the llama God a reassuring smile.

There it goes again.

For some odd reason, Arceus felt like his heart stopped. And not on purpose like Super Kami Guru did that one time. (1) The Alpha pokemon isn't a jackass, but he is feeling something forbidden. He doesn't know what to feel around Lunala. She's not like any other legendaries. The others are either way too rude, like Shaymin, or way too nice, like Articuno.

"H-hey, if you like," Arceus started, "do you want to…"

"I am sorry for interrupting, Arceus, but I have to go check up on Solgaleo. Knowing him, he probably poisoned someone with his 'food'." The Sun pokemon just isn't cut out to make food. He's an awful cook. Actually, awful is an understatement. "But hey, I'll see you later today with the others! You can tell me then! Bye!"

The bat flew away as she waves sweetly towards him; he tried to wave back with his hoof. Man, is she nice or what? ' _Why must a loving girl as her go so soon…?'_ Snapping out of his thoughts, Arceus decided to go back to his home. A home that once used to be so peaceful, so calm, so serene; however, it is filled with noise, from pure, innocent squeals to the-little-ones-should-not-know-what's-going screams. Somehow, Lunala reminded Arceus of his home before the legends came rolling in.

* * *

Magearna has been with Deoxys for the past hour since she had no one to be with. While the DNA pokemon may seem calm and happy (despite barely showing any emotions without a mouth), he's actually quite pissed. He didn't mind being with Magearna, but he doesn't want to babysit her either. Then again, there's no Virizion to bother his mind, but Volcanion is with her. Deoxys groans in frustration. Being with Magearna is like being with Virizion before the "Madness of Bitter Sweetness" (as Kyogre called it) happened. Except this time the girl isn't all like Virizion. She's… Pure. There isn't anymore of those people left on Earth. Everyone else is corrupted in one way or another. Then again, she isn't as pure as before; Deoxys and Kyurem gave her _the talk_.

"Hey," the little legendary said, gaining his attention, "why isn't Volcanion here? Does he not want to spend time with me anymore?" That broke the DNA pokemon. Hearing that Magearna only relying on Volcanion made this question hurt. She sounded heartbroken.

"He just needs time with that bitch-"

"I'm sorry for interrupting but why? Why can't we all spend time together?"

"There are two reasons why not. One, couples need their alone time," Deoxys responded before taking a breath, "and two, I really don't like that bitch. Now, promise me you will not turn out like her!" The robot flinched. He was more like demanding her to promise.

"Can you tell me why?"

"... No… At least, not yet..."

The metallic girl looked into Deoxys's cold stare. Somehow, she can tell her this is for the best. "I promise."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Kyurem?" the pony asked cautiously, gaining a glare from the dragon.

"Of course, Keldeo, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to come. After all, you're still not apart of the Sword of Justice member just yet; this is one of the obstacles you still need to do."

Kyurem told Keldeo that he has not yet to defeat him, and so the pony has to do what the ice dragon wants until he is proven worthy. Of course, this isn't all true and Kyurem is just messing with him.

The two Unovian pokemon opened a rather large refrigerator. They checked-when I mean "they" I mean Keldeo-all corners of the fridge, looking for something Arceus forbids everyone to touch unless told to. Eventually, Keldeo found the tub filled with goodness.

"Hey, Kyurem, I found it!" the pony called, dragging the tub out of the fridge using his horn. The ice dragon looked like as if he was in love for the first time.

"F*** off now," Kyurem bluntly said.

"Okay!" the pony exclaimed before running out of the kitchen. He really is naïve.

* * *

Hoopa got into an argument with the Troublemakers, saying he can hook up with someone. Gathering up his courage and drinking some vodka that Regigigas gave him, he set off to the girls. The girls that he flirted (or tried to) all turn him down (both carefully and bluntly). He was about to admit defeat until he locked his eyes onto a certain metallic girl. She was just leaving the living room with Deoxys-who just found out the party ended up in the living room. Using his rings, he was at the new legendary's shoulder in no time at all.

"Hey, Magearna~," Hoopa slurred, "Are you the sun? 'Cause you brightened my day."

"Uh… Um… H-hi… I'm afraid I'm not Solgaleo..." the new legendary stuttered. Deoxys felt himself fill with a new feeling. Man, he just hates how Hoopa is acting. I mean, that was a terrible pun!

' _Then again_ ,' he thought, ' _when was a time when a pun was_ good _?_ '

"Hoopa, you're drunk."

"I swear to drunk, I'm not Arceus!" Hoopa exclaimed.

" _Sure_ ~." The DNA pokemon stretched. "And I'm liking where this is going."

"Thanks for your support, bro," Hoopa slurred.

Deoxys facepalmed.

"D-do you you want to be,"-he burped-"m-my girlfriend? I kn-know you want to!~" The psychic and ghost type put both hands on the girl's shoulder as she shudders in fear and discomfort.

As Hoopa got closer to her face, making kissing noises, Deoxys used psychic to throw him out of Magearna's personal space. The DNA pokemon grabbed hold of the ringmaster, saying in a demonic voice, "Oi! Boy, you better lay your hands off of her if you want to know what's best for you."

Magearna hugged Deoxys as if he were Volcanion while Hoopa ran away crying to the Troublemakers.

"It's okay, he won't hurt you. I'll make sure that won't happen." the DNA pokemon said sincerely.

' _That's the exact same words Volcanion told me. Does that mean…?'_ Magearna thought, trailing to a memory.

* * *

 _Flashback (Magearna's POV)_

* * *

 _I cringed in pain. I really should get used to it. I turned to the stranger next to me. He looks so worried. I stared into his piercing azure eyes and I can see my ruby red eyes in the reflection. I don't know where we are but the room we're in looks as if it was sculpted in rocks. I whimpered as another pang of pain stung me._

" _I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" he asked. Of course, why do you think I cried. Nevertheless, I nodded. At this moment, I started to panic. I noticed how close we are. It reminded me how some people came into my cell and… I tried to grasp air as I turned my head around, seeing humans hitting me with… I didn't want to feel anything as I tried to escape (with the pain stabbed me along the way). I felt as if the walls were coming down on me. I needed to cry at that moment. I needed to escape at that moment. I needed_ someone _at that moment_ **.**

" _Hey, snap out of it!" I heard the stranger. He was larger than me. The ring on his back looks kinda ridiculous, but his face shows a look of intimidation. He's so frightening so I obeyed. I tried to stay still, with my eyes shut. I felt like I should get away while I still can, but something in my head told me to obey. I didn't notice there was something sliding down my face. "Look at me."_

 _I opened one eye then the other. I don't know why but I felt so nervous. Then again, he did get me away from those meanies. Was he like them? After all, he is capable of hurting me. But he looks like he doesn't want to harm me. I should trust him. At least now._

 _Those eyes._

 _His eyes are so beautiful. It looked like as if he truly... He probably didn't care for me. That man… He told me I was his conquest. I was nothing more than a tool._

" _I don't know who that_ human _was but…" he spatted at "human" then realized how uncomfortable I was, only to continue with, "It's okay, he won't hurt you. I'll make sure that won't happen…" Before I knew it, he was feeding me with berries. As he got closer to me, I relaxed a bit. Something about him made him more likeable._

 _I felt. . . Safe._

 _What is this feeling?_

* * *

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Magearna blushed as the flashback came so clearly. Oh how she wished her favorite person was with her. Deoxys decided to take them to his room so no one could disturb them. And not in _that_ way.

Deoxys looked over his mini fridge and brought out everything to make a sandwich. The kitchen was filled with the best meat and cheese that his mini fridge didn't have. He was going to eat a sandwich earlier if it wasn't for Cobalion (and the other legendaries in general) harassing Magearna.

He finished making a sandwich and put it in the microwave to make the cheese melt. He then went on to make a second sandwich for himself.

"Hey," Magearna spoke in her soft voice, "do you know why Volcanion 'loves' his girlfriend?"

The DNA pokemon stop making the sandwich for himself and looked straight into her eyes. "Never. Mention. Her. To. Me!" The metallic girl flinched in response. "I'm sorry for scaring you, it's just that you can't talk about her. She's not the person you've been told."

"To be honest, Volcanion never told me about her…."

This made Deoxys wonder more and more on their friendship. He can shrug off of the fact that he doesn't mention his friends (seeing the fact that he spends a _little_ too much time on Virizion), but when he doesn't mention _her_ , that's strange. After all, he loves her.

.

.

.

Right?

"How come?"

"I don't know…"

There was a pause in the room, as if time itself stop. Come on, Dialga. It's not cool.

A ring from the microwave snapped Deoxys back into reality. He took out the sandwich with his psychic powers and handed it to his guest who thanked him. He continued to work on his own lunch.

After preparing his snack, Deoxys sat next to Magearna and the two began chatting.

"Volcanion would tell me tales like _La Llorona_ (2) and _Cinderella_ (3) when I couldn't go to sleep. I like it when he tell stories. It makes me want to get lost in my imagination."

Deoxys looked over at her face. She looks happy. She's smiling. But her eyes said it all.

She misses him.

' _Volcanion,'_ Magearna thought.

"You deserve better than him," the DNA pokemon muttered. ' _How can he just leave her like that?'_

"Huh?"

"Nothing, but. . . What do you like to do?"

"I mean, I like to draw."

"Really? Can I see?"

The metallic girl shook her head. "No, they aren't good."

Deoxys's eyes widen.

"Oh, c'mon. I highly doubt that."

She nodded. "It's true. Kyogre laughed about it."

The DNA pokemon scoffed. "If Kyogre says it, it has to be amazing. After all, she's a liar."

"I guess it couldn't hurt…" Magearna mumbled with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

She pulled out her notebook (where she hid it is beyond anyone's knowledge) and gave it to Deoxys who flipped through some pages while finishing her delectable sandwich.

"Better than what I can do. See?"

Deoxys took out a pencil and drew a sloppy circle.

"Is that a potato?"

"A POtato!?" The DNA pokemon gasped. He then fell to the ground, holding a handkerchief. Deoxys sobbed, "My feelings! You're so mean! My feelings are broken! You stabbed my kokoro (heart)! I can't dare look at you!"

Magearna giggled at the way he was acting. "Why are you doing that? It's making me laugh!"

"Good! Because you need to smile."

"That's what Volcanion always tell me!" Magearna smiled brightly at the thought of when he first told her that. "He said my smile is _belle. Un beau sourire pour une belle fille_ ; a beautiful smile for a beautiful girl I believe." Magearna translated. (4)

The DNA pokemon looked at her strangely. Where had he heard that before? Somewhere…

"Get him!"

The two legendaries looked to their side to see the Troublemakers inside of Hoopa's ring. Ray grabbed hold of Deoxys-with Magearna holding onto him-and dragged them into the living room.

"Who gave you the right to threaten my friends?" Ray slapped Deoxys, insulting the DNA, "Freak! No wonder why you don't have any friends!"

Magearna stood there, bottling up her emotions such as fear and anger. How dare Rayquaza say that about Deoxys! The DNA pokemon is so much cooler and awesomer than the dragon pokemon! Though Magearna wonders if "awesomer" is even a real word.

" _Bonsoir_ , Magearna." The robot looked over to Hoopa.

"I-is it evening already? Oh… Good evening to you too I guess."

Hoopa used his rings to teleport around the nervous legendary.

"Why do you hang around that mutant by the way? He's lame. He's a jerk! He's a pervert! I wouldn't be surprised if he turns out to be a-"

"He is a nice person!" Magearna covered her mouth with her hands-er fin?

"How dare him brainwash you!"

Magearna just stood there while Hoopa was complaining about everything wrong with Deoxys. The girl started processing everything that has happened. First, she had coffee, then met up with Volcanion's girlfriend, afterward, got bullied by Kyogre, then got harassed by others, later meet up with Deoxys only to be dragged here… ' _What the heck happened today?'_ pondered the metallic robot.

Meanwhile Magearna and Hoopa's chat, Ray and Deoxys has been arguing.

"The only reason why Reshi hangs out with your little group is because she pities you!" The dragon pokemon shouted, with Darkrai and Regigigas stay close by to hold him back if anything is going to happen.

"Pffft! Bitch please, like she wants to hang around you with your lame ass pranks. What does Latias see in you?"

 _Snap!_

Rayquaza eye started to twitch. Oh you done it now, Deoxys. The serpent dashed towards the DNA pokemon to strangle him. But of course, Deoxys changed into his speed form to dodge. The dragon almost ended up hitting Magearna head on, but instead, crash into Hoopa. The metallic girl shriek and turned herself into a ball.

"Magearna!" Deoxys sped over to where the robot is now magically a pokeball. "Are you okay? Shit!"

" _Volcanion, I'm scared! Please come back! Please!"_

Ray shook his head. "Get him!"

Darkrai took the chance and charge at the DNA pokemon. Deoxys look around him to counter. He found an empty Vodka bottle (arigato, Regigigas) and threw it towards the nightmare pokemon. Haha! Bul-Oh! It appears that Darkrai's head is stuck in that bottle. How's that possible?

"Help!" As Regigigas and Ray try to pull the nightmare pokemon's head out of the bottle, two presence came in to witness this madness.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A voice boomed. It sounded like…

"Volcanion!" Magearna transformed out of her pokeball form and ran towards her hero (the end).

Virizion took a step towards her. "What happened here?"

The mythical pokemon spatted, "He dragged me and him and he started fighting with-and-and-"

"Calm down, Magearna, breathe." The steam pokemon instructed. The metallic girl did as told. "Buddy, can you fill us in."

The DNA pokemon sighed. "Fine. Magearna and I were chatting in my room until that bast..."-Volcanion glared-"jerk dragged us here. That jerk and I were arguing as usual. He was so unreasonable, by the way. Then he came to attack me only for he almost crashing into Magearna. And I got Darkrai's head in a bottle. There I did it." The DNA pokemon was about to leave as if he did absolutely nothing wrong when a loud screech was heard throughout the world. ¡Es La Llorona! Run!

"EVERYONE, COME TO THE KITCHEN AT ONCE!" Arceus's voice cried out. Geez, he's scary! Wait! When did he get here? Everyone of the legendaries came pouring into the kitchen.

Panting, Latias's face was flushed in embarrassment. She picked a wrong time. (5) "What did you need, Arceus?"

Arceus sharply glared at all of them, making some shiver. "Which one of-what is wrong with Darkrai?" The llama God pointed to where the nightmare pokemon stands, alone. He felt his cheeks warm up since some of the legendaries are now laughing at him.

"Oh, chicken nuggets! What did you do this time?" Cresselia snapped. Darkrai, always going against her arguments, glared at his counterpart.

"For your information, what I have on is something called fashion. Geez!" The nightmare looked away from his counterpart, not wanting to further embarrass himself.

Arceus coughed, gaining the legendaries attention once more to get to the point, "Ley me ask again. Which one of you did it?!"

"Did what?"

"Ate all of the pudding." The God pokemon showed an empty tub. Everyone but one gasped.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Chattering about who could've done it, Arceus yelled, "SHUT UP!" He had everyone's attention. "I NEED TO KNOW WHO DONE THIS!"

Keldeo stepped up. "Arceus, I know who did it. It was-"

Kyurem didn't want Arceus to find out it was him (especially because he _this_ pissed off), so he did the only reasonable decision…

"IT WAS KELDEO! GET HIM!" Most of the legendaries started to chase after the pony. Kyurem chuckled to himself. Mission accomplished!

Magearna sighed. Today was the weirdest day of her life. She's rather exhausted. She started to leave to her room until Cobalion came to her side (once again).

"Magearna, do you know what a 'one night stand' is?" The robot flinched. Of course she knows what it was; Kyurem and Deoxys warned her about it.

"Eek! Get away from me! I don't want to do it with you!"

Arceus, Volcanion, and Reshiram looked over the seemingly innocent girl and spoke out of their minds, "WHAT THE F*CK DID SHE JUST SAID?"

The three legendaries flew, floated, or ran towards the girl, knocking Cobalion out cold.

"Magearna, do you know what 'do it' means?" Volcanion asked desperately.

"Yes." The three legendaries looked at one another, with a pissed off face. Whoever did this must pay! She's too sweet and innocent to be corrupted!

"Magearna, honey, who told you that?" Reshiram questioned in a sweet yet sinister voice. "And I know when you're lying." Magearna didn't want Deoxys and Kyurem to get in trouble, especially since they told her not to tell anyone. But… it looks like she didn't have a choice.

"It was…" How can Magearna break her promise to them? She can practically feel them shaking their heads. "He is around 5'4 I believe and he said he was a pervert openly." Magearna started to regret what she's doing: betraying Deoxys.

"Oh. Now it makes sense," the goddess of truths hissed. "It's so plain obvious! Deoxys! Get your butt here!"

It was at this moment, Deoxys knew.

.

.

He's screwed!

"Y-yes?" The DNA pokemon stuttered. This wasn't his day. Oh no it isn't! " _No! No! NO! I'm so screwed! Calm down, Deoxys! You don't know they know you did it. Like you would know other side of me!"_ While Deoxys argues with himself in his head, Kyurem sneaked away, not wanting to get caught.

"Grab Regirock!" (6)

What?

The DNA pokemon felt a rush of happiness and ran over to the bolder we call legendary. "Got him!"

The steam pokemon glared at the rock. "Damn it, not again, Regirock!"

The llama God went up to a now terrified Regirock, "How dare you say such things to the new legendary!" Before Arceus continued, he turned to Magearna who looked like she has no life after hearing how scary the llama God can be, "You may be dismissed. Good night." The metallic girl didn't need to be told twice; she ran away once he said "dismissed". "Now listen here…"

* * *

 **Magearna reached to her room, scared to death about what she'd witness. She didn't want Deoxys to take the blame, but now someone else took it from him. It's not fair. It goes against her morals. No doubt she feels like she destroyed a life. Oh well... She's glad the day is over.**

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Arceus…**

 **Sorry (again) that this took so long to post. And the last part was rushed...**

 **(1) If you get this reference, you win a computer (or phone) cookie by yours truly, Solgaleo… Nah, by Lunala.**

 **(Lunala: I made it with extra love!)**

 **(2) (Woman's screech) ¡Es La Llorona! No one has heard of it? Just the Latino community? Welp! La Llorona is a story about a woman who wanted to marry a man, but he wouldn't marry her because of her children. And so, she drowned her children at a river to be with the man. The man, however, will still not marry her because of what she has done. When she finally died, she refuse to go to heaven until she has found her children. And to this day, she can be seen near a river, weeping for her children. This is just one of the** _ **many**_ **versions to this story. Volcanion told Magearna this story just because she wanted to hear a story and she's not afraid! I don't see why she would be afraid though; this is pretty much a bedtime story. Okay, no. I'm still scared of her!**

 **(3) Cinderella: I can never own this… But am I the only one that can see Volcanion telling Magearna this? This all makes sense! … Okay. Not really…**

 **(4) I'm learning French so yeah… I make mistakes so if you know French, tell me: did I get this translation and spelling correct? (Please let it be correct!) BTW, since Kalos is France, it would make sense if Volcanion knows French, right? Or is it just me? Just me? Okay… *dark corner***

 **(5) That's for you Cutesaralissa ;)**

 **(6) I checked and wow. Deoxys and Regirock are the same size! O_O**

 **BlazingBlueFire14 shall be gone! (BTW I'm going to change the genre to Romance/Friendship instead of Friendship/Adventure if that's okay with you. Or should it be Friendship/Drama? Arceus, I don't know anything anymore!** _ **Help from the other side~**_ **)**


End file.
